Aspects of the present disclosure relate to computerized job scheduling, and more specifically, to a tunable computerized job scheduling system.
Jobs are instructions to a computer system which require a response from the computer system. For example, a job could include accessing information stored in a database to update customer bank accounts to reflect debits and credits that occurred during the day. The computer system could perform the updating process in response to receiving the job. To execute the instructions associated with jobs, the computer system requires computing resources such as memory, processing power, and other computer resources. Additionally, time is required for those computing resources to execute the jobs. The computer system can organize execution of the jobs according to a scheduling protocol to manage various job instructions.